


We Meet Yet Again

by FloralFinisher



Series: Samuel Drake's Guardian Angel [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, guardian angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Fifteen years have passed and you soon find Sam up to his usual shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best to end this series omfg.

After the last encounter you had with Sam fifteen years ago, you had decided to take a break from watching over the current child, letting one of the other angels watch him for a month or two. You now spent some time alone on an island, exploring the beach and even taking a dip.

You had materialized to this place without even knowing, and it was quite calm. There wasn’t much to explore, and the sun was now being blotted out by the grey storm clouds. The rain didn’t bother you one bit, you could easily see through it.

Two specs were making their way through the raging storm. As they got closer one was a small boat, and the other a larger one. You watch in shock as the bigger boat comes from the side: slamming into the smaller one. “Oh my god..” you breathe.

You couldn’t just sit there and watch, you had to hurry down and hopefully see if the boat in the wreck was okay. Your feet swiftly carry you down the steep slope, being an angel really did have its advantages. Getting to the bottom, you scale the slippery rocks, spotting something lying limp in the sand, just a few feet away from the wrecked ship. It didn’t move, and you hurry over. It was a man lying face down.

You reach out to touch him, expecting your hands to go through him as he wasn’t someone in your care. They didn’t, and you felt nervous. Moving him over, you got a good look at his face. Your heart nearly dropped. It was Samuel, _Samuel Drake_. “Oh no, oh crap no..” you almost sob.

He suddenly moves out of your grasp, coughing hard to get the seawater out of his lungs. Sam gets to his feet, taking a few shaky steps away from you. “Nathan?! Nathan!” he calls out, but his voice is drowned out by the falling rain.

He soon turns around, eyesight struggling to adjust in the rain. You don’t know if he can see you, but Sam soon collapses, and you lurch forward to catch him with your angel strength. He would die out here without any help, and you had to carry him up the mountain and out of the rain.

You sit with him, listening to the rain pour outside. It was dry inside the small cave for now, and he didn’t look like he would perish anytime soon. Sam soon awakes again, mumbling something about Nate, Rafe, and Avery’s treasure. He attempts to sit up, but is still lightheaded. “Where am I? Where’s Nathan?” he groans.

“You’re in a cave on this island, you almost drowned Sam. You would’ve died out here if I didn’t help you.” you state.

“I haven’t seen you in fifteen years, where’d you go?”

“I had to watch over that kid,” you sigh. “I guess I forgot about you.”

“I never forgot about you, but you have that kid to think about.”

“Yeah, and I’ve been thinking a lot about the night I died.” you admit.

Sam leans forward, “What did happen?”

“Simple,” you start. “I was _murdered_. Bashed over the head, knocked unconscious, had my legs tied to heavy blocks, and then got dumped into a lake and drowned.”

“Goddamn, what a way to go out…” Sam sighs. “Do you know who did it?”

You chuckle, “Can’t remember.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking of a way to change the subject.

“By the way, what brings you to this island?” Sam reaches into his pocket, looking for his lighter. He finds it a moment later, glad it survived the wreck. “You don’t happen to know where Avery’s treasure is hiding, do you?”

“What? No, I came here for a little R&R, not to dig around for pirate treasure.” you laugh. Sam makes his way out of the cave as the storm dies down. He was about ready to head into the jungle, whether or not you were coming with him. Looking back at the water below, you see a boat making its way across the water. It looks just like the one that slammed into Sam’s boat. You had a bad feeling in your stomach.

There was a man standing on the deck, you focus a bit more in on him. Your vision clears, he looked older, but that was the same man you had seen at one point fifteen years ago. Rafe Adler. Something bad was coming, and it felt as if it was out of your hands.


End file.
